


Freeuse at your Desk

by undersizedlife



Category: GWA(r/GoneWildAudio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, GFE, Other, bfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersizedlife/pseuds/undersizedlife
Summary: Exactly what it says on the label. The speaker is a futa in a relationship with the listener. They have an arrangement that both of them are freeuse for the other at any time, no questions asked. In this script, the speaker is the one taking advantage of this arrangement while her SO is working at his standing desk.This was originally written as F4M, but going back and reading it, it only needs a couple changes to be A4A. I'll leave those changes to the performer.
Relationships: Futa/Anyone
Kudos: 1





	Freeuse at your Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to make any changes you want to this script. I don't care if you do anything from tweak a couple lines to scrapping all the dialogue. Really, this is just an outline of my fantasy that I filled in with appropriate-seeming dialogue. But, if you take even the slightest bit of inspiration from this script, I would love for you to tag me in the post on reddit (u/undersizedlife). I'd love to see what you do with the idea.
> 
> Sound effect ideas and general staging notes are in brackets [ ].
> 
> The speaker is intended to be somewhat dominant. She isn't so good at holding herself back from the things she wants. She loves the arrangement that they have going because even just the sight of her love is enough to make her horny.

[kiss]

Hiya! What'cha up to? Just work?

Mhm, mhm. Nice. You really like this new standing desk, huh? It's, uh, pretty sturdy too right?

Why do I ask? Well, the reason that I like this standing desk is because when you use it, I get a beautiful view of this ass. [smack]

Come on, you know I'm a sucker for asses, especially yours. You can't wear such tight pants around the house, it's unfair.

[kisses between words] What if I just kissed my way down your back here, all the way down to this lovely butt. I'll just take these pants off of you...

Hey, can you shimmy a bit? These pants are not easy to take off.

Then I'll just take off these underwear.... Ahh, there we go. Wow, I need to step back and admire this sight for a bit.

I'm so glad we made this whole free use arrangement. It was so hot yesterday when I was watching TV and you came and rode my girlcock till you came.

[after a pause] But I can't wait that long. [giggle] Your ass calls to me.

[intermittent kissing] These cheeks are so nice! So gropable and kissable.

[smack] Oh, I love how they bounce when I spank you!

[smack, smack]

[light moan] It's so hot.

And don't get me started on this hole! [kiss]

[starts to eat listener out] Mm, so lickable, mmm, so tasty mmm...

[improv for a bit]

Fuck, I need to get you ready for my cock.

[lubes up her hand]

How about just one finger? Feels good at you entrance, right? I could just rub your edges forever and listen to you moan. But I think I like your noises better when it's inside you.

That really sent a shiver up your spine. Fuck me, that's hot. I'll be gentle with my finger, slowly sliding it in and out. Oho, is that that spot you like? What if I just... pressed on it? [giggle] Now that was a lovely moan.

[improve briefly]

I think you're ready for another finger. Here it comes... Oh, you took that one so easily! Remember when we first fucked? You were so surprised that a woman like me could have such a cock. And we took forever to get you ready? I guess I've turned you into quite the slut hmm? Hey, don't look at me, aren't you supposed to be working [giggle]

[improv briefly]

Okay, I think you're ready for my cock now.

[lubes up her cock]

I'll just tease you, pressing my head against your entrance.

[whispering close to the mic] You ready? I'll go slow.

[moan] Fuck, that feels good. Even just the head of my girlcock feels so good. You like it?

[shocked] Oh! [turns into a moan] Mmmmh, I didn't think you'd just back your ass up all the way like that! I guess I got my answer. Brace yourself on your desk, I'm gonna start thrusting. 

[improv gentle fucking]

[whisper close to mic] Fuck, do you want me to go faster? All you had to do was ask.

[improve rougher sex]

Oh my god, oh my god, I'm getting close. Are you close? Okay, I want you to cum at the same time as me.

[improv to orgasm, emphasizing that the listener cums at the same time as you]

Damn, that was so good! I'll just take my self out...

Fuck, I am just dripping out of your hole. This looks so hot. You had a good time too? [kiss]

Okay, I've got some errands to run. See you! [one last spank]


End file.
